The Powerless Alpha
by WithMyAngle999
Summary: They say that it's hard to move on… It's hard to let go and just accept… They've never been imprinted… I had one, long ago… But I only got my short time…. And mine was taken from me….
1. Chapter 1

_They say that it's hard to move on…_

_It's hard to let go and just accept…_

_They've never been imprinted…_

_I had one, long ago…_

_But I only got my short time…._

_And mine was taken from me…._

_Now I have no reservations, I have no fear….. I am almost nothing now. But I have her too. I can't just give up, she can't belong like that how is it that an Alpha who has so much control over everything is only held on by one single person… I see my imprint in her… maybe that's why I've stayed here, on this god forsaken earth…._

_And now were moving in together… in their home town… Better get ready Wolves of La Push, you got another Alpha comin' your way._

* * *

**(Third person POV)**

It was a nice day in La Push, Washington. A rare hot and sunny day, one of the only the people what lived there would get all summer. People were coming down from Forks and even Seattle just to go to First beach. The 'Protectors' of the La Push tribe didn't let this day pass, they were all there. Their Imprints, soul mates, were meting them there with all the food and things for the Bonfire later that night.

There was a 'Cold one's" lover there, she and her small group of friends, that she really didn't fit in with, were from Forks. Though she did have other friends that were at the beach too; Jacob Black being the only real one was fast approaching her for a "Hello."

It was almost mid-day, the sky stayed clear and the Wolves Imprints weren't there yet. But people were still arriving at the beach. For a normally deserted place, the 50 some-odd people (and counting) there almost made the entire town on La Push look like an alive and thriving town.

In Forks at one of the only gas stations there was an expensive looking car with a rather good looking boy filling up the gas tank. As he leaned on the side of his car, he heard a loud and powerful motor cruse into the spot opposite him. It was an amazing bike. Obviously owned by someone who had money, but who still knew how to appreciate its value; seeing as the rider of the bike caressed its black body. Finally getting off the bike, the rider began to fill the tank. While waiting for the pump to do its job, the rider walked around the bike inspecting every aspect of the beautiful machine.

The boy watched and was admiring how amazing the bike looked when his own pump stopped. Moving to get his own amazing car out of that dingy station, he reluctantly drove off into the direction of the beach. Things were still getting ramped up at the beach itself, but the people he was going to see were there.

The rider finished at the gas station too, going the same direction as the boy. They ended up at the same last light of Forks before it turned into the highway that led to La Push, side by side. The boy, with his otherwise oblivious friends, took this as an opportunity to show off his new car. Revving his engine, he got the attention of the rider, who he just noticed was decked out fully in black. Black helmet, black, extra-padded leather jacket, and black riding pants that also looked extra padded.

The rider wasn't really interested in racing, but knew anyway that the boy wouldn't let up with the torment. Looking straight again, the rider waited the 3 seconds of time it took for the light to change to green. As soon as it did, they were off.

Back at the beach, nothing looked out of the ordinary. The Wolves imprints had arrived and because the place was so crowded, they had to part at the other side of the road. Knowing little traffic would get in their way, the pack started helping with getting things set up. The boys getting most of the heavy stuff while the girls were finishing their sunscreen and other things needed for a day at the beach.

The Rider and the Boy were neck and neck. Five miles back, when the road turned into only two lanes the rider tried to get into the appropriate lane. But the adrenalin pumped boy wouldn't let that happen. Whether the rider was slowing down or speeding up the boy would match and still not let the rider get over. It was a game to show his manliness to the attractive girl in the passenger seat.

The rider knowing they'd eventually hit settlement on this road stopped trying to get over and started paying attention to the surroundings. Knowing if something were to happen, there'd be a way to maneuver away from a collision.

The pack was all at their normal beach spot when their imprints were finally ready. The little girl with them was so eager to get to her wolf playmate, otherwise known as her imprint, that she broke the number one rule when crossing the street: stop, look, listen, look again, and then go. She had no time to react when the two speeding engines came towards her. The pack and the imprints were both too far away to get to her.

But the rider wasn't. As soon as the girl came into view, the rider knew that the boy wasn't going to react in time. So taking control the rider, with a burst of noss from the bike, sped ahead and then stopped hard as soon as the rider was parallel to the girl. Using the momentum from the stop, the rider launched sideways – kicking off the bike for an extra push.

The rider heard the screeching of tires as the little girl became tucked safely to the rider's chest. Now curling in a ball to shield the girl from the harsh ground as they propelled off the road with the force of the riders tackle, everything at the beach stopped.

It took two heart beats for the rider to recover. As the approach of the pack was heard, the rider looked to the boy's car as saw it was stopped just where the girl was standing. There was almost a death on this day.

Hearing the screams of the people quickly surrounding, was nothing compared to hearing the screams of the little girl still securely in the arms of the rider. Then finally, there was a circle around the two on the ground. Only one man stepped forward and fell to his knees, tears in his eyes and shock in his body.

Knowing what was going to happen, the rider held up one hand, one finger out as if to say 'Hold on, watch."

The rider lifted the visor on the helmet, exposing eyes so knowing and powerful the circle was watching in aw, nothing more they could do. The rider slowly sat up from being sideways, and unraveled the girl from her cocoon-like shield.

The girl was screaming and crying from shock, but otherwise unharmed. A new shock settled in the faces of the pack and imprints as the one wolf on his knees rushed forward to take his little woman. Relief settled into him after he realized there, indeed, was no harm.

The girl's screams died down as the rider stood shakily, resisting any and all help offered. There was something that had to be done first and foremost, before any thanking was given. The driver walked back to the scene of the potential accident and inspected the bike. Repairable damages and a tune up, the bike was luckily still in tack. Now, the rider turned to the boy who was still in shock in his car. '

Stomping to the driver side door the rider punched the boy's window in with a broken piece of the bike. Then the riders proceed to yank the door open and pull the boy out and pushed up onto his car. With one drawback the rider delivered a solid punch to the boy's nose.

The boy, coming out if his shock at the pain, yelled "What the hell?! What's your problem? YOU were racing too you prick!"

The rider only stared at the boy as if the boy were below the riders own worth. But this only made the boy madder.

"Face me like a man! Stop hiding behind that helmet and let's fight like grown-ups!" the boy had yelled.

This was a mistake on his part though, because the rider took this as a true challenge and complied. Slowly walking back to the bike, back facing everyone, the rider took off the helmet. And the gasp of the crowd was the only noise heard from them as the rider let her shoulder length brown hair fall in sweaty waves.

The crowd remained silent as the rider took off her riding gloves along with her padded leather coat, placing them on her bike. She then turned back to the boy and walked to be merely a foot away from him.

Her angered voice rang out, "This was almost a murder scene, do you know that? A life was almost ended today. And all because you had to show off your daddy bought car to your snotty nosed friends and that pretentious bimbo in the front seat. YOU were the one who didn't let me over. YOU didn't let me get into the right lane even when I slowed down. I saw you laughing about it, about how you were more of a man then the bike rider who was trying to be legal… No sir, this isn't my fault at all. And once the cops get here, they'll have the full story, and you're gonna have to explain to daddy why you're in jail. I don't care if I go there too, by the way. I've been, it's rather nice and homey to me. So you better get used to this beach 'cuz it's the last thing you're going to see before bars."

The boy stuttered, unable to form a thought. Then he looked to his car and a light-bulb went off in his head. "I'll just drive off! I'll do it now! You can't catch my car with your bike in that condition!" and he started toward his car. The rider was fast though and caught him by his neck and brought him close.

"Watch this boy, you're going to see how it looks to take an engine apart with only three moves." The rider said, but before she let go, she head-butted the boy, who fell to the floor, so he wouldn't go anywhere. Then she said "One" as she walked to his car; "two" when she grabbed his keys and also popped the hood on the car; "three" as she lifted the hood and it took her one minute to find the knife in her pocket and slice through the only thing needed that was way hard to replace: The engine belt.

The boy dropped to his knees as he heard the sirens already approaching. The girl took the broken belt and dropped it in the boy's hands.

"Where's your courage now?" she asked him, anger still in her voice.

Then something new happened. The crowd erupted in noise; laughing, yelling, crying, cheers, ect.

Looking at the crowd, the rider saw the pack. She saw familiar faces from her past. But most of all, she saw her new family – though they had yet to learn that.

* * *

**A/N: This is my first time posting to FanFiction. Please write a review, so I know how it is! Oh, and this is the only chapter that will be in third person POV. The rest will be in the main character's pov. **

**Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

You know that feeling you get when you've just done something totally amazing yet you can't explain how or why it happened? Yah, I have that feeling now. Though I know exactly how I did it, but explaining how is another story in itself…

I was leaning on my broken bike, talking to the Forks Police Chief Swan, and giving him the same story of how it all went down. The crowd of people was still there, only the cops had them at a distance; all but the Pack – considering that the pack is pretty much the cops of La Push. That boy and his little imprint were excluded (by order of his alpha, Sam) due to emotions getting in the way.

It wasn't long after I threw that idiots engine belt over his shoulder that the cops showed up. Someone either in the crowd or one of the residents that were close by called them not too long after they heard breaks screeching. It was actually almost perfect timing too; I had enough time to better check out my bike before they got here. Which by the way only angered me more – my bike isn't going to be a little fix like I first thought… Damn it!

Ops, I just missed another question from the chief, though I've answered it before. They like to repeat questions here I guess. I know what happened was astonishing, but come on! I've answered all these questions like five times already.

"Ok… Now this is going to sound like a weird question… But how'd you do what you did? Yes, I need it for the records, but I'm also very curious. How were you able to save Claire and not get too banged up doing it?" Chief Swan asked. Bout time too, I could see the attention of everyone turn to us. They were waiting for this answer just as much as the Chief was.

"Sir, it's going to sound strange, but I've done that before…" And at their silence I smirked. "No, I haven't saved a kid like that, but I've done a move like that before. You see, I come from a place called New Mexico and unfortunately, we don't have much to do over there. So when I started riding Dirt-bikes I started learning tricks to do with them. I was a big hit down there too. All of the gangs would come out to the track I preformed at and would place bets either for or against me. I'd perform, and that was that. One time, I jumped from my bike, like I did today, and into someone's arms."

By the end of that there was a wide range of reactions in their faces. "You see, I've done that move before, though not to cradle someone in my own arms, so out of all my tricks that one seemed the most appropriate to save her with. But I didn't think that my bike's not a dirt-bike and it's not on soft dirt so now I have to replace some major parts on my bike."

That last part was more said to that idiot along with a pointed look and by the drop of his shoulders, I knew he understood that it was more fuel to go against him. He was in a world of trouble too.

* * *

By the end of all the questioning, most of the beach goers were bored and had walked off. The pack was still there and some were even calmed down enough to complain about being hungry. Then there was the little matter of what to do with the Idiot. That's what I've decided was his name, Idiot.

I think the cops, myself, the Pack, and surprisingly the Idiot are all in agreement on whets to be done. The Idiot will be taken to the station for the simple reason that his car won't work. Both of us were given a ticket for speeding, his got doubled as a reckless driving ticket too. I'm free to do whatever because I'm the one who pretty much saved the day. They suggested I go to the hospital to get checked out but I knew it'd only be scrapes and cuts, nothing to get a hospital bill over. So I declined the offered escorted drive through forks. When the cops started leaving, I went to look at my bike again.

One big broken plastic decal, one broken off foot hold, one twisted up handle-bar, along with the crumpled up front tire seeing as the thing got pinched on the side of it when it went down. Not to mention that it most likely had major internal damage. Pressing the Nos isn't that bad for the engine by itself but pressing it then slamming the breaks… I really don't want to see the inside of it right now…

Sighing, I straighten up and stretch my back. Noticing for the first time the pain in my shoulders and that's when I realized why my jacket's sticking to me so well. The blood from the cuts on my arms and back has dried and now my jacket's going to be Hell to take off. Deciding it's probably better to keep on I finally pay attention to my surroundings.

The Pack, with their imprints, is standing there watching me. I look each person in the eyes, the last being the boy and the little girl. When I do look at her she snuggles into the boys chest more but gives me a shy smile when I send one her way.

"Is she ok? Any cuts or burses?" I ask the boy.

"No, she's just shaken up. Thank you so much, I thought I lost her… If it wasn't for you she'd be gone and I'd be in jail for ripping that guy's head off…" The boy said. "I will forever be in your debt… How can I ever repay you?"

That last part he said just to say it, but I decide to reply anyway, "Well you can start with some of that food you all've been talking about…"

And at that the laughter lightened the mood enough for everyone to start talking. They started introducing themselves, though I already knew them all. They don't know that I talk with their Alpha, Sam, all the time.

Now, I feel like an explanation is in order. See, Sam's cousin, and also Embry's cousin, Sarah and her family moved to New Mexico about five years ago. I got very close with Sarah and her older brother, but we were in a bad situation. Like the fact that we actually met through the gang we were in. I don't like to go into the details but some crazy shit happened back there that caused their spirit-warrior blood to activate my own very diluted native blood to rise up, and now being a white girl I'm also the Alpha over my own 'pack'. When really it's just Sarah and me anyway.

After we first phased we went to Sarah's mom, who told us to come here. We had to wait for the money to come so it was about 8 months before we could get here. Once we did, though, we ran into Sam and in a very confused way, we figured everything out. I was older then Sarah so I became Alpha, I phased before Sam, so if I wanted I could take his Alpha title away from him… I didn't really want to so I said we could be allied packs. He accepted and we've been in contact ever since. That was almost three years ago, and here we are, finally in one place like it should have been.

At the thought of him I look over to the big brute and it's as if he had the same thought because he looked over too. We share a knowing look and then smile at one another. We stay back from heading to the food for a few seconds and no one thinks to question us. They probably thought he was being the Alpha and thanking me properly or something.

"Its nice to see you again, Sam." I say. Knowing he was thinking of what we talked on the phone not two days ago, I cut in before he even opens his mouth. "Everything I've told them about what happened just now is the truth. I haven't phased in a year, what just took place was purely my human side. I promise. Though I'm almost having second thoughts about not telling them… It may be good for her to finally fit in with others, not just me. You know?"

He gave me a knowing look and said "I was thinking the same thing the other day. But its your call, T.J. You are her Alpha, not me. But I don't think it'd be an issue to have two new members to our pack. Though I'm not sure it'd even be a problem to have two packs here… Something's coming, T.J., I can feel it something other than what's going on now. We also need you for that, last weekend the fortune telling blood sucker saw when the Army's going to attack"

Sarah and I've decided to move here. One, so she can be with family and two, so we can offer Sam a 'back up plan' against the Vampires. Us moving is an attempt for the pack to not have such young pups in it. But we decided to move now more than ever because of that stupid Army in Seattle. Sarah and I haven't phased in a year and we don't want to, but if were needed then we will help our brothers… even if everyone but Sam didn't know they were our brothers…

"Yah, I feel it too… Its weird to be around so many… My Wolf's itching at the corners to be activated again and introduce itself… But I don't think now's the time…" After that statement, we fell into a comfortable silence just looking at one another, pretty much knowing what the other is thinking. And with the sound of Sam's name being called we start heading over to the bonfire area they set up.

"SAM!" The big one named Paul whined, "Quil won't let us eat until she's grabbed a plate and you two are taking forever to get here!" I was a little surprised that I was the 'She' they were talking about.

"Paul, 'she' has a name and we're going to walk slower until you learn to use it right." I calmly say to him, which gets laughter from the girls and groans from the guys.

"I don't think you've told us your name yet though!" Paul countered, knowing full well I did tell them my name, he just forgot.

But before I could reply, there was a very high pitched squeal from behind us and it was one I knew well. The squeal was followed with another one and then she yelled my name. "EEEYYY! T.J.!" And I didn't even bother turning around, knowing she'd jump on me either way.

Yup, in T minus 7 seconds I'd be on my face in the dirt before me with a hyperactive Sarah on my already sore back.

4… 3… 2… Shit…

"T.J.!"

And here comes the pain.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Please leave a review! I'd like to know how you like the story so far!**


	3. Chapter 3

"OW, OW, OW! You think you could do that any slower or something? I mean it dose really, really hurt!" I screamed. At the moment Sarah was taking off my riding coat after she realized that it had blood all over it and it was from my scratches. She got the whole story after Sam and her other cousin Embry yelled at her for jumping on my back and getting sand all in my cuts.

The cuts themselves really weren't that bad, but it did sting a whole lot with the sand in there. It also didn't help with the alcohol they poured on it before she started peeling off my coat.

"Well if you just held still, it wouldn't be as bad!" Sarah shouted right back at me.

"Sar, just move and let me do it. She looks like she's about to hit someone cousin. She can hit me all she wants but I'm afraid she'd knock you out with one hit." Embry said, while holding back a grin and arching his eyebrow at his cousin.

Sarah gave a dramatic sigh, but moved out of the way anyway. I flinched away from him when he replaced her, but I think he was right about one thing. I'm about to hit someone and Sarah definitely wouldn't last long in a fight with me. We've actually tested that theory before, but then we were still just human. The Phasing hadn't started yet, and I was annotating her into the gang. If she took a beating from me in a fare fight, she'd be in. She did it, lasted longer than two minutes but we both know I was going easy to get the leaders impressed with her.

Embry lifted up my left arm and started at the collar, where as Sarah just started pulling at anything she thought looked less bloody. He slowly slid the sleeve off my arm and I yelled louder and more then I was with Sarah. But it worked and then it was time for the second one. That one was easier because there wasn't tension from the other side. What was reveled after the jacket was gone brought a gasp to the unusually quite Pack and imprints that were around me.

"Ah, I've had worse. What hurts is my right shoulder is that big bruise I knows there." I say to silence all the comments what were about to be voiced. "Hey, where's that food? I need something to keep my mind off the pain that's goin to come when monster-hands over there starts to put on more alcohol and actually cleans the scratches."

"Ok, stop saying their scratches; those are serious road-rash cuts." Emily, surprisingly spoke up.

I looked over to her, hid a smile and said "Yes Ma'am."

"Ok, so while he's patching you up, would you mind explaining a few things? I'm very confused about everything!" The girl named Kim asked almost shyly.

"Sure, ask away and I shall tell." I replied with a smile her way.

"Ok, first off, who are you and what are you doing here?" She asked.

"My name's T.J. Willow. I here because I'm moving here with Sarah, though she came before I did. I had some things I had to take care of back in New Mexico. I met Sarah and her brother about five years ago and we've been close ever since. And when she mentioned she wanted to visit her home again I told her we could move here, seeing as we were already talking about needing a new change. So we did research online and found a nice piece of land towards the end of the res and with my inheritance we bought it. Couldn't have done it without her and Sam helping but we got it figured out." I finished with a smile towards the end.

"Wait, you already knew Sam?" Jarred asked.

"Yah, I came here with Sarah after her brother died and met Sam and Emily and even Embry." I explained, "Sam became sort of a little brother to me and we've been talking ever since. Actually to tell you the truth, I knew all of you before you introduced yourselves. Sam's told me a lot about this place, I've even met the elders at Mike's funeral."

"… Whoa." Kim said, the only one to voice the slight shock mirrored on all their faces.

"So this is the person you've been on the phone with all the time recently?" Paul asked Sam.

"Yah, she and Sarah asked me to look over the building of the house until Sarah got here to finalize the last touches. And yes, I kept it a surprise from all of you… I didn't expect today's events, but T.J. was going to go to the house and pick up Sarah and meet us all here. Meet you guys the right way, I guess." Sam said.

"I don't think we could've met any other right way then what just happened." Quill stated, with thanks and respect in his eyes. He was still slightly in shock about what just almost happened and he wouldn't let Claire go at all.

And from there we broke the heavy air with food and small talk and laughing at me for nicely telling Embry off every time he tried to clean my cuts. We stayed like that until it was dark and then the fire was lit. It was oddly a warm night too, seeing as it was such a sunny day for the middle of May.

The boys were talking and going on about things that most girls wouldn't find interesting, but when they started talking about cars I joined in and left them all shocked once again about knowing just as much if not more about cars then them. And when Bella left and Jake took her home the tension almost changed in an instant when the guys remembered something.

This was something I obviously hadn't heard of yet and I gave a pointed look to Sam who was watching me, thinking over something in his mind. He gave a nod to the ocean and I stood up, knowing he wanted to talk. Everyone saw the gesture and watched us as we walked to the water's edge.

"What's going on, and don't tell me nothing, I saw the way they were looked. Something's wrong."I cut in before he could say anything. He took a breath and looked back to the Pack, then he looked to me and I could see the emotions in his eyes like I've always been able to see. Some people say he's got a cold or hard look to him, I say it's just a front.

"We've got a problem. I wasn't going to tell you because you just got here and wanted to keep your wolves a secret. But you know that Bella girl?" He finally said.

"The vampire lover? What about her?" I ask.

"Well yesterday, she graduated, and the Vamps held a Graduation party for her. Jake went with Em and Quill and that psychic one had a vision…" He paused to take a breath, either to brace himself from actually saying it or from my reaction I don't know. "You remember those disappearing up in Seattle? Well apparently our suspicions about Vampires was correct. Only they aren't killing their vics, their creating an army; and before you say anything, you need to know that army's decided when it's going to strike. We've got about three days."

I was stunned into silence. I didn't know what to think about that; vampires creating armies? I've never heard about that before. I looked out into the ocean and was about to tell him he's got two more to fight for him – Sarah wouldn't ever want to give this a second thought, it's her home and family. But Sam cut me off.

"The Vamp that can sense and change feelings is apparently experienced in fighting Newborns and they've offered showing us tricks or 'what not to do's. Later tonight actually." He stated, and that gave me a thought.

"I've got a plan on how to tell the Pack about us. Tell me where you're going to this practice and Sarah and I'll show up on my four-wheeler and crash the party. That Coven knows us from last time we were here, remember? So I don't think it'll be a problem with them. I'm sure the Pixie already knows what the plan is anyway. What do ya say, Mr. Alpha?" I ask.

With a half smile he shakes his head at me and says, "As long as you're helping, I truly don't care how you revile yourselves to the Pack."

I laughed a little at that and turned to start walking back to the group by the fire when I added, "Hey, it was just fate this way. My wolf's been itching to run for a long time now." As he chuckled we wacked back to the fire and sat down. Apparently the guys were trying really hard to listen in on what we were saying but Sarah and Emily were talking up a storm with the other girls so it diverted their attempts. I gave a knowing smile to Sarah and Emily for that too, if the guys heard what was just said, they'd freak on us in front of their women.

* * *

Sarah and I stayed only about thirty minutes longer after that and explained we were beat. Well Sarah more said that I was beat and she needed to clean my cuts again, to which I glared at her and gave the boys something to laugh about. Embry and Quill walked us over to my bike, to which I deemed ok to drive the three miles to my new house, and we were saying good-night when Embry got a serious look on his face.

"I want you two to promise not to walk in these woods either alone or at night. Got it? It's not safe to walk in these woods during the day, let alone the night. So during the day, don't go alone, and don't walk them at night at all. Not even to just explore behind your house. Will you Promise me that?" He said.

"Why, that's a sure thing, Daddy. Them Woods look very scary now too, I mean Sarah, we could run into a wild Bird or somethin' of that nature! Golly, I don't even want to look in them woods now even with these two boys next to us." I gushed in a fake southern accent. This made Sarah laugh but the boys, not so much…

"Don't worry Cousin, we won't walk in the woods without you guys with us ok?" Sarah said after she was done laughing. And with that, we got on my almost totaled bike and drove off. Once we got to our new house, Sarah gave me the tour and I explained what Sam and I talked about. She was, as I knew she'd be, ok with everything. She was almost excited at the fact…

We waited till Sam gave us a call telling us when and where to 'drop in' and Sarah and I started getting ready.

Like we promised Embry, we wouldn't be walking. So I had to prep the Four-wheeler, since I hadn't ran it in a while and Sarah was finding our Phasing attire. What? A girl's got to be discrete about things when she phases. So a long time ago, we made two XXL shirts into almost nightgown/dress things and all she or I have to do is turn around, slip it off and phase. And with it looking like Nightgowns the guys'll think we just went for a ride before we go to bed.

Perfect way to surprise 'em.

My phone's alarm went off at 12:45, ten minutes before they were heading out to meet the Vamps. It'd take us about twenty to get there on the four-wheeler so it'd be perfect timing.

And now, the real fun begins.

* * *

_**I'm so sorry I haven't updated recently! I was busy with work, and my sister's wedding. I'll post more regularly now that things have calmed down more. But please write a review on what you've read! I love getting feed-back on my stories!**_

_**Thank you!**_


	4. Chapter 4

****_**(A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated! I haven't really had the time, but thank you for your patents! Please review!) **_

**Wolves POV**

_Embry: Sam? Is it really necessary for us all to be here? Can't we just get what we missed from the others?_

_Paul: Oh shut up already! You're not going to get to flirt with your cousin's friend anymore tonight, so suck it up._

Embry growled at Paul and before anything broke out Sam barked at them to stop.

_Sam: Shut up and listen. They know were here, so be on your guard._

_Jake: That's not needed Sam, they aren't going to try anything._

But Sam just growled under his breath at Jake to shut it.

When the wolves stepped out of the tree line all the Vamps and Bella were standing, waiting to greet them. The wolves, except for Jake, didn't move after the introductions either. Sam knew they had the higher ground at the moment and he wasn't going to give that up. He wanted to be very in control of the guys once our guests get here. And just then Edward looked up at him lightly shocked and then gave a half smile. And as the two of them were looking at each other, they heard the faint sounds of an engine nearing. Edward gave Sam a questioning look and all Sam thought was 'Surprise for the pack'.

At that Edward chuckled and shook his head, turning with the rest of his family to greet their unexpected guests. Alice and Rose had excited looks on their faces and Esme looked at her mate and smiled, then they held hands and turned their attention to the two four-wheelers that were fast approaching.

The wolves were restless and confused, though Sam ordered them to stay put and watch. And as soon as the four-wheelers broke the tree line the pack went nuts. Having to stay in one spot via the alpha's orders they started growling and barking, trying to make the two helpless beings go away from the site of them. The pack's world was about to be over when the Pixi zoomed over to the two girls and tackled them, and the girls screamed…

* * *

**Normal POV**

"ALICE!" Sarah screamed into my ear, making me smack her because of her deafening results.

"I didn't even see you guys here tonight! I've missed you too so much! How are you?" Alice asked rapidly.

"Well I'd be better if I didn't have someone laying on me, Alice I think you're getting fat!" I exclaimed, making her laugh as she got off and helped the two of us up. "So little lady, what's this Pow-wow for? New adventures taking place I don't know about?"

This time Jasper stepped up and greeted us, and then he answered my question. "We were just showing out furry friends here how to take down new born Vamps. There's an army coming after us, T.J. we could use the help…" The last of what he said caught the ears of the Pack and they apparently took it the wrong way, seeing as some of them were trying very hard to go against whatever order Sam gave them.

Looking at the Pack became a daze for Sarah and I, seeing as we were one second in front of the Vamps and the next we were not three feet from the wolves. I extended my hand to the big black one that was Sam and he licked it, then took a step forward and licked my face.

"Ok, Dog. That was uncalled for. Your owner should have you put down! An animal your size shouldn't be going around licking people! It's unhygienic."

Edward decided to translate for him because he said, "Its not as unhygienic as using nasty sea water to clean your cuts and scrapes."

I fake gasped in horror and said, "SAM! It is you! You share the eyes; I wasn't going to say anything but… Golly, you're such a pretty wolf… Isn't he Sarah?"

She giggled and without looking replied with, "He's got nothing on Leah here; she's a gorgeous mix of silvers and grays. Not that Sam doesn't come in second, but she's definitely got first prize…"

Looking over to her I whistled to show I agreed, then turned to the Pack as a full. "Ok, we can explain things later, right now we've got training to do. Sarah and I've come to help put what Jasper says into easy to understand wolf logic. I'll have Sarah translate during and after demonstrations. Oh, and Embry… We didn't break the promise, we didn't walk in the woods, we rode," winking at him I stalked off to the middle of the 'training area' where Jasper was waiting. Turning back to Sam I said, "Please make sure they calm down, she's going to be grumpy when she comes out…" And to his slight nod, I stripped and began to change.

It took longer than I expected it too, probably due to the fact that I hadn't changed in almost four years. But once I was fully phased I took care to stretch all my limbs and tail, licking the pure white fur on my paws. Turning I caught a glimpse of the Pack and then the yearn for them to be my pack hit and I had to get help from Sam to force it away; pretty much by putting up an Alpha challenge for the pack, one that I declined straight away, and the Need went away almost instantly.

"Ok, are you ready Em?" Jasper asked. Apparently while I was changing he explained a little more about what he's going to show us. "I'm going to have Emmit charge T.J. because he's the closest we've got to a New born, the way he thinks in a fight is almost exactly like theirs. Em, begin."

Emmit charged me, I dogged and swung around, meeting his charge again but I was too low and when he was in the right range I jabbed my open mouth forward and bit down on his neck. Throwing him to his back with me still at his neck, I paused there and backed off while Sarah and Jasper helped to explain how it worked. Emmit and I went a few more rounds with him and I switching who attacks and then the vamps took turns attacking. I sat and watched and when I got bored I walked over to the wolves and sat next to Sam who bumped my shoulder. I looked at him and repaid him for his lick earlier, then focused on the show in front of us.

Sarah came up to me and with a look I knew all too well I nodded to say she could go play with the Vamps too. Edward told Alice and Jasper to stop and they allowed Sarah room to change. She stripped and started to change, and with the Alpha bond I had to her I knew it was more painful then what I just went through. Running over to her wolf I touched my shoulder to hers and tried to take some of that mental pain away from her. It seemed to work when I started feeling a deep pain in my bones from not using them like we were designed. She finally stood up fully and shook her fur out, almost the same way I did.

This time though, Sam was the one I had to put up the challenge for so his Alpha control didn't take Sarah away from me. Don't ask me why it happens, it's just instinct for us I guess. But once the pain from her went away I walked back to Sam and watched Sarah fight Emmit, then Jasper. Then I told Sarah through our very controlled telepathy thing, _'I want to try and have both of them fight you. Will that be ok with you?'_

_Sarah: Hell yah! I was waiting for you to say something! God it feels good to be a wolf again!_

_Me: I know what you mean. I think we'll have to help the guys and Leah try to control their thoughts like us though; they've been a mass of confusion in Sam's head causing a headache._

_Sarah: Sounds good. I want to play now._

And with that she asked Edward to convey what we wanted to happen and when the Pack heard it Sam had trouble controlling them. So while everyone was paused because of the reactions I stood up and with a look to Sam who agreed with me, I walked over to Embry (the trouble maker) and snarled in his face. Letting the Alpha Magic out into the snarl gave me the effect I was looking for because he was down on his back with-in three seconds. Exposing his belly to me, I sniffed and sneezed, showing him I meant no harm. When I walked back to Sam, I noticed that he wasn't the only one who was on his back. The newest pups and Seth were on their backs also, and some of the others had their heads lowered.

Looking at the Vamps, they continued and after a few rounds of how it could go good, they showed how it could go bad for us wolves. After that, the Vamps decided it'd be a good idea to leave for the night, deciding another practice for tomorrow night. And I told Sarah to stay a wolf so we could get this part of tonight over with.

Saying good night to the Vamps and watching them leave; I felt the Packs eyes on our backs. Turning I met Sarah's eyes, not needing to think out our words or what we wanted to say to each other came in handy; and when she said she was ready, we turned to face the Pack head on.


End file.
